Not Daisies and Fame and Ball Gowns
by TheWestDriver
Summary: The first time they kissed was in the quiet of their dorm. Done for the 50 sentences challenge. Booksical Gelphie femslash.


A/N: All right. I broke down and did the 50 sentences challenge (set Epsilon) for my personal favorite pairing, Gelphie. Some of them are bookverse, some musicalverse, some have alternate history, and you get the idea. This was a great cure for writer's block, and I hope it's worth reading. Enjoy.

* * *

**1. Motion**

The smooth, sailing motion of her broom makes Elphaba forget for just a moment that Glinda the Good has a diamond ring on her finger.

**2. Cool**

She pressed her pointed, green nose to a much smaller one, noting that it was pleasantly cool to the touch.

**3. Young**

"Oh, really, it's just because Crope's immature, Elphie- he would never intentionally try to flip up your skirt."

**4. Last**

The first time they kissed was in the quiet of their dorm, and the last was in the center of a screaming mob, surrounded by torches and pitchforks that ached to mar their flesh.

**5. Wrong**

When Glinda saw Elphaba smile, her non-existent soul was right there for the entire world to see, proving the witch wrong without a word.

**6. Gentle**

The teeth biting her swollen lips and the nails raking along her neck were painful and wonderful and gentle in a way that only Elphaba could manage, and it never ceased to amaze Glinda how good it felt to be held in her arms.

**7. One**

It was only a question- hardly a challenge- but Glinda found herself obsessing over the idea that she try to live the rest of her days with only one pair of shoes.

**8. Thousand**

The thousands of conflicting emotions of the Ozians reminds Elphaba of how brutal the students of Shiz could be when they watched her walk by, while they could turn with mindless love to Glinda for doing nothing but existing.

**9. King**

Fiyero is of the opinion that Elphaba is more like a king than a queen, and this notion is only solidified when Glinda kisses the knuckles of her hand, all stately and solemn but for the tiny smile.

**10. Learn**

It's the ears that drive her crazy, Glinda figures out in the early morning, because she softly moans into her hand like she just can't control herself.

**11. Blur**

When she looks back on the slew of images that make up her life, Elphaba finds that she cannot stop the speeding blur, not even for Glinda, and the wave of tossed water ends her every thought.

**12. Wait**

"You waited," says the witch with surprise, and Glinda holds her tighter, "You waited all this time for me?"

**13. Change**

The meager coins jingle in the pocket of her frock, yet Elphaba wishes the Emerald City were less expensive so she could buy her pampered, blonde friend something nicer than cheap soup for dinner.

**14. Command**

"Put your rifle down, sergeant, or so help me Oz, I will strike you dead with my wand for touching her."

**15. Hold**

It's silly the way Glinda's fingers wrap around Elphaba's long leg, sliding up her calf to tickle the back of her knee and take firm hold of the thigh above it, not releasing until her captive settles down beside her.

**16. Need**

She's drunk again, sitting on her classy ivory bed in the middle of her royal suite, knowing that the burning liquid is not at all what she needs.

**17. Vision**

Even though they are dirty refugees running from the law through the thick forest, Elphaba whispers, "I've never seen anything more beautiful than you," and Glinda says after a kiss, "You might need better glasses."

**18. Attention**

Nessa doesn't know how so many people can give Glinda their constant, yet unheeded attention, but she is seemingly dissatisfied until Elphaba manages a curt nod her way.

**19. Soul**

There it is, floating right through her chest into Glinda's smooth back: her soul, reaching out to its rightful home.

**20. Picture**

Morrible asks, "Do you see yourself alone in this future of yours, Miss Elphaba?"

**21. Fool**

She was a fool to believe that a woman as driven as Elphaba Thropp would have a reason to stay behind for a useless debutante from Gillikin, but it becomes hard to find the humor in her situation when the sounds of an Ozian celebration fill Glinda's mourning mind.

**22. Mad**

Wicked, mad, vile, twisted, and drop-dead-gorgeous are all words used to describe the witch of the West, but Glinda only counts the last one as valid, no matter how many people say she's crazy.

**23. Child**

Years later, it is the face of a single little girl that compels Elphaba to return to the Emerald City; a child that could have been Glinda's daughter with the angelic features and clear blue eyes they shared.

**24. Now**

Chistery can talk now, not well and not completely, but Glinda always rewards his stuttered speech with warm hug and showers of praise.

**25. Shadow**

It's finals week and Miss-I'm-so-studious-Elphaba isn't sleeping properly, painting dark green shadows under her eyes, and leaving Galinda wondering why she wishes she could wipe the exhaustion away with a brush of her lips.

**26. Goodbye**

A red-nailed hand strikes out, clutching the young woman that threatens to leave, and Glinda seethes, "You think you can leave me after everything we've done by calling me 'your sweet' and walking away?"

**27. Hide**

"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little lips, too," Elphaba croons.

**28. Fortune**

Glinda feels Elphaba kiss a straight line up her spine, tingling and heart-pounding and goose-bumped, and even though they're living in what could barely pass for a bear cave in the middle of the year's worst thunderstorm, Glinda has never felt so happy to be poor.

**29. Safe**

She smoothes down the golden curls, whispering to the frightened body in her lap, "I'll protect you forever, I promise," and the words are genuine enough to bring a sense of calm.

**30. Ghost**

It must be a ghost kissing Glinda in her blackened room because Elphie is long since dead.

**31. Book**

Pink lipstick stains the spine of her Anatomy textbook, and this is how Elphaba knows that her roommate is waiting in the quietest part of the library for a visit.

**32. Eye**

The cloth slides across brown eyes, blinding Elphaba into submission, and she feels Glinda press her fingers slowly into her mouth.

**33. Never**

Her throat constricts and heart pounds so loudly that it could be the baseline for a marching band, and Elphaba has never felt so nervous in her life as she knocks at the front door of the Upland Manor, staring face-to-face with Glinda's overprotective father.

**34. Sing**

Tibbet's damn tipsy, singing at the top of his lungs some bar song he learned as a boy, but when he glimpses pale and green fingers tangled together in his peripheral vision he really begins to wonder how much ale he's had.

**35. Sudden**

Her tongue is desperately touching every inch of the witch's mouth, as if suddenly making up for the years they spent apart by pressing against her and whimpering.

**36. Stop**

"That's enough, Elphie," pouts the shorter woman, "The next time you call me 'Your Goodness' I'll call you 'Your Wickedness' and we'll see how much _you_ like it."

**37. Time**

The first time left her breathless, the second left her sore, the third left her panting, and the fourth left her so dazed she could hardly walk, but Glinda is slowly figuring out how to control Elphaba's undisciplined broom.

**38. Wash**

Even though it clashes dreadfully with her natural color, the too-small pink sweater is Elphaba's favorite to wash and wear because of the floral smell it leaves around her.

**39. Torn**

It was an accident that Glinda's skirt was ripped along the seam, but the added bonus of being undressed and pushed beneath her lover was fully intentional.

**40. History**

History is dull, archaic, and every sort of tedious to Galinda, but it's hard to not lean forward when Elphaba mumbles out her lessons, lips flying in her rhythmic, sing-song voice.

**41. Power**

The Grimmerie leaks its deadly power through the outstretched arms of the witch, casting an electric tingle through the castle halls and making the sharp angles of her face seem even more frightening.

**42. Bother**

In the beginning, coming home to find a small creature curled on her bed was a nuisance to the honor student, but it became so commonplace that she stopped minding her visitor's presence, and even found herself disappointed when her cotton comforter was vacant of her roommate.

**43. God**

There might be an all-holy deity in the universe, Elphaba reasons, because only an omnipotent being could instill in her such feelings for another lowly mortal.

**44. Wall**

For once, it is Glinda who pins Elphaba against the wall, hands sliding up her long skirt.

**45. Naked**

As they sit in the goose-down chair the beautiful contact between their naked bodies is not sexual, but they hold each other so tightly that it becomes impossible to see anything but skin.

**46. Drive**

She pushes the horses too hard, threatening to crack the axle of the wagon's wheels, but she cannot allow the animals to rest if the rumors of the witch's return are true.

**47. Harm**

"He's your father, my love," Glinda tells her, catching her when knees buckle at the news.

**48. Precious**

The witch hunters did not catch her, not exactly, but the scorches and bruises were a testament to how close they came, reminding Glinda that stained glass is easily shattered.

**49. Hunger**

"How is it I can turn a munchkin into a Tin Man, but I can't cook a decent dumpling to save my life?" asks Elphaba, slightly in awe of the bubbling mess on Glinda's plate.

**50. Believe**

It's not an easy life together- not daisies and fame and ball gowns- but Glinda believes that it's close to perfect when Elphaba greets her with a kiss each morning and breathes deeply against her each night.


End file.
